Boey/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Level Up Quotes * "Evading attacks is easy when you can see what's coming." (2+ stats up, Skill or Speed focused) * "I feel myself getting stronger lately." (2+ stats up, HP, Attack or Defense focused) * "Man, my luck is almost scary today..." (2+ stats up, Luck or Resistance focused) * "Uhhh...what?" (1 stat up) * "No complaints here. I'm feeling pretty good!" (Max Stats) Class Change * "Guide me as you see fit, Mila." Summary Screen * "I wish they all went this smooth!" (Easy victory) * "Whew! I was really sweating there for a moment..." (Hard victory) * "We won, but... this hurts." (An ally dies) * "Mae? Mae, this isn't funny!" (Mae dies) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "Ready anytime." (Full/High health) * "I'm good to go." (Medium health) * "I'm feeling rough..." (Low health) Upon Being Healed * "Whew, you're a lifesaver! * "Thanks for that." Used Healing Item * "Ugh. This is...yeah." (Disliked) * "It's fuel I suppose." (Neutral) * "Ah, that hit the spot." (Liked) * "Really? I can have this?" (Loved) Enemy Dodges Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "Aw, too bad!" * "Give me more credit than that!" Critical * "It's over!" * "Sorry, friend." * "Out of the way!" * "Have some of this!" Finishing Blow * "You're finished!" * "Here it comes!" * "Ha!" Defeated An Enemy * "I don't wanna die here either." * "Pretty good, right?" * "That all they had?" * "Nothing personal." * "Yeesh..." * chuckles * "Whew..." Nearby Ally Defeated An Enemy (For Mae) * "Just wait! Next one's mine!" * "You're sure fired up today!" * "Huh, color me impressed." * "Not bad for you!" * "Nice to see you're not just talk!" (For others) * "Can you leave a few left?" * "Now do the same to the next guy!" * "I love having you around!" * "Hey, you're pretty decent!" * "Line'em up and mow them down." Nearby Ally Below Half Health Death/Retreat Quotes Base Conversations ;First Conversation :"...... Didn't think I'd be storming a pirate fort today when I woke up this morning. When you decide to do something, Milady, you really go for it. Times like that, it really hits home how we were born into different stations. Me, I just go through life focused on whatever's right in front of me. I hope this journey will teach me to see things with a broader perspective." ;Second Conversation :"The people at the castle really didn’t recognize you, did they? I mean, Zofia Castle’s basically your home, right? I can’t really wrap my head around that place being someone’s home. There are just five of us in my home, and it’s packed to the gills! Being poor’s rough sometimes, but we’re all still quite close." ;Third Conversation :"We’re almost to Duma Tower and the end of our travels. It’s been a rough journey, but I’m still kind of sad to see it end. I always thought my whole life would pass without me ever leaving the island. But I’ve gotten to experience so much, and for that, I’m thankful. I hope you’ll let me stay by your side to the bitter end." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts